This invention relates to a clamping mechanism for an adjustable steering column.
Existing steering column clamping mechanisms sometimes require large complex operators and handles adjacent the clamping mechanism on the steering column. With today's smaller cars, the space available for these operators and handles is limited.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present steering column clamping mechanism. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.